DollHouse
by yikesjosh
Summary: Ciel is taken. Sebastian, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard must save him before it's to late. Soon Ciel will be living scared and worried. He will soon be made out of iron and gold, iron and gold. My fair Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

The candle light illuminated the room with a warm glow. Ciel was just about to head to bed, until he heard a creak from the hall. Ciel let out a sigh of releef, when he saw Sebastian at the door.

"Young master? Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's quite late." Sebastian swiftly walked to Ciel's desk and saw that all the paper work was done. "Oh I see. Well done then." Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a grin on his face seeing Ciel looking up at him with tired eyes. "Oh, Ciel." Sebastian picked Ciel up in bridal style and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. "Lets get you to bed."

When they got to Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian swiftly changed his master's into his night shirt. As Sebastian layed Ciel in bed, he could he a crashing sound from downstairs. My work is never done until those three go to sleep, he thought with a sigh. Sebastian stood from Ciel's bed, looking down at Ciel to see worry in his eyes. He cupped Ciel's face into his hand and bowed his head as to say he would handle it. Sebastian turned and was out the door.

"Finnian what were you thinking?!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian were all at the front of the manner. Mey-Rin and Bard ran to where they heard the crash, only to see Finnian panting and to see a giant hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry Bard. I thought I saw someone or something. I'm sorry...I really am." Finny dusted off his shirt from the dust.

"What do we have here?" Everyone froze when they heard Sebastian behind them. They could hear the anger in his voice. Finny got on his knees in front of Sebastian and started to cry big, wet tears.

"I'm so sorry ! It was all my fault! I thought I saw someone so I was trying to protect the young master!" Finny was yelling for forgiveness as streams pour out of his eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Someone?" Finny looked up at Sebastian and nodded his head. "Which way did you see this someone go?"

Sebastian stepped over Finnian and walked over to the hole in the wall. Mey-Rin rushed over to Finny and help him get off his knees. "Um... ? What is it?" Mey-Rin walked over to Sebastian and look where he was looking.

"Quite a lovely night isn't? The stars sparkle and dance across the sky, while the full moon looks down and glows to give us light even in the darkness." Sebastian's eyes were calm and peaceful. Mey-Rin was memorized by his beauty. Then a jolt of warmth bolted up her left arm. She looked down to see Sebastian holding her hand. Mey-Rin just smiled and tried to control her nose.

"It is," she agreed softly. Finnian and Bard were both just standing behind them. Bewildered at the sight. Does like Mey-Rin? Finny thought. He looked up at Bard and could tell he was thinking the same thing. As all was calm and still, everyone jumped in shock and surprise to hear what sounded like glass breaking upstairs. Sebastian quickly let go of Mey-Rin's hand and rush to the sound. Finnian, Bard, and Mey-Rin not far behind.

"It sounded like it came from the young master's bedroom!" Bard yelled. They all nod and end up standing outside the door of their young master's bedroom. Sebastian tried to open the door for to only find out it was locked from the inside.

"My lord?!" Sebastian yelled. No answer. Finally Sebastian ended up kicking down the door with all force. When they come into the room, they're all shocked, wide-eyed, to see the young master not there. The window in the room was shattered in pieces on the floor and the glow from the moon was tip-toeing into the room for light. Sebastian rushed to the broken window and looked out to see a shadowy figure jumping the tree tops Faint screaming could be heard in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

~Ciel's POV~

I woke up in a daze. My vision blurry. I opened my mouth to yell for Sebastian, but nothing came out. The inside of my mouth felt like sandpaper. I tried to move my left hand to my eye, but I couldn't move. In the darkness of the moist room, I could see the shining of chains. Great. I gave out a loud sigh. I licked my lips and tried to push something out. "H..Hello?" God, I sound like a weak, helpless child. Pffh. Which I guess I am right now. A small creaking sound took me from my thoughts. A small glow of light was coming from the right of the room. I tried to push myself against a wall or something. I felt something wet and cold brushing the tips of my fingers. A wall? A leaned my head back and tried to calm down, for I just noticed my heart was pounding out of my chest. I turned my head to the right, but no light. I let out a sigh of releef. I finally got all my thoughts together. I remember what happened to me.

 _5 HOURS AGO_

Sebastian had just put me into my bed for the night. Then we heard a loud bang, like a piece of furniture breaking. I gave me a worried look, for I was scared. I don't remember why though. He nodded, wished me good night, bowed, and left the room. I layed there in bed. I couldn't sleep until I knew Sebastian took care of it. My eyes were getting heavy. I needed to sleep, but my night terrors would just beat me awake. I sighed. It was quiet. Too quiet. I sat up in bed and was about to go get Sebastian when I heard the song. I froze in shock. No, no, no, no! In the chair by the huge window in my bedroom, I could see a shadowy figure, eyeing me. He was mumming that god damn song that my dead mother and aunt sung to me and my cousin, Lizzy. Then the figure stood, making me fall back in my bed. Why am I not screaming for Sebastian? It started to sing.

"London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady."

My eyes widened in fear. Is this a nightmare? The figure walked to the edge of my bed. I could see some of its features. It has light orange hair that is cut in flares, tossed aside from it's eyes, and bangs that reach it's chin. It's eyes are amethyst and stir emotionless. It wears blue and pink eyeshadow to accentuate, as well as, below it's right eye, is painted a blue fleur-de-lis. It's attire consists of a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around it's neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. It wears short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons. It's carrying a music box, painted with a blue fleur-de-li, hanging from it's neck. The figure seemed to be a male, but what _was_ he? He was flawless, but in a creepy way. He opened his mouth, but then closed it as if not knowing what to say. Then he opened it again, "And so I thought to myself, Ciel Phantomhive, you have quite beautiful eyes." My mouth hung open in shock. What?! Did he really just say that? Finally I got my mouth to work and tried to call for Sebastian. "Se...Seba...Sebastian." It came out in a mumble. I must've been scared out of my mind, if I couldn't even speak. The guy tilted his head to the side. "Sebastian? No. My name is Drocell Keinz." Drocell? I've never heard of that name. "And so I thought to myself, it is time to go now, Ciel Phantomhive." He walked to me and grabbed my arm, digging his fingers into my flesh. I let out a cry of pain and with my other arm, tried to push him away. He just grabbed harder. God, Sebastian! Please come! Hot tears of anger and pain rolled down my cheeks onto my nightshirt. Drocell broke the window with with music box and jumped out the window. Jumping down to the ground below. He let go of one of my arms to pick up some. Hay! Hay was coming out of his head. I looked up at where we jumped from, my window was completely in pieces. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then I heard a muffled scream. Sebastian!? He was screaming my name. Finally Drocell grabbed me and jumped the trees. I looked back and saw Sebastian, who just kicked down my door, with Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard. I took in a breath, and then screamed as loud as I could, so Sebastian and the others would know where I am and hear me, and hopefully come rescue me. The Phantomhive's are brave, strong, and aren't just some normal caregivers. They are people who are worth their salt.


End file.
